td_levelfandomcom-20200213-history
Awwwwwww, Drumheller
The final four head to Alberta, Canada to participate in an archaeology-themed challenge. one contestant frames another contestant in hopes to anger someone else. However, when that contestant gets trapped, she saves him. Later, someone accidentally blows up their means of transportation, which puts someone else into a tantrum and eliminating that contestant from the game, leaving only three. 'Plot' Introduction Unlike most other episodes which begin with a recap, this episode begins with Lloymari waking up and heading into the security section of the plane where Lloymari uses a laptop to make a realistic recording of Freddie convincing Jeremy to make an alliance with him and to "break up" with Megan and get rid of her next. Back in first class, Freddie wakes up and Lloymari thanks Freddie for inviting her to first class. Freddie says that it was all strategic, but Lloymari replies "Sure it was" sarcastically. In economy class, Jeremy wakes up to an excited Megan as she plans a suprise for him. In the hall, Lloymari asks Megan to talk. Lloymari replied saying that she did not want an alliance, but Lloymari shows her the recording, which makes Megan furious at Freddie. Challenge #1 The contestants are taken to Drumheller, Alberta, which is famous for the discovery of many dinosaur bones and fossils. This brings up the first challenge of designing a dinosaur with any type of bone they find and anything useful they can find on the plane. During the challenge, Megan acts hostile towards Freddie and tries to maim her throughout the first part of the challenge. This scares and confuses her because she has no idea why Megan is being so aggressive. When it's time to show their own dinosaurs, each contestant shows off their creativity. After displaying their dinosaurs, they have to vote for the best dinosaur while strapped to an electric chair "lie detector". Freddie tries to lie and vote for Jeremy's dinosaur but he gets shocked, so he confesses that his favorite is Megan's. Lloymari also tried to lie and vote for Jeremy but she gets shocked, and she votes for Megan's "masterpiece". Megan says that she wants to vote for Jeremy, but she had to pick Freddie's Chrisaratops. Jeremy votes for Megan's Partysarus, and Megan wins the challenge. Challenge #2 (Part One) The next challenge is to find a barrel of oil hidden in the desert. For winning the previous challenge, Megan got a post digger. For getting second place with one vote, Freddie got a pick axe, and for having three contestants WANT to choose him, Jeremy got third place with a kiddy pail and shovel. For getting last, Lloymari got nothing. Megan digs angrilly in the dirt while she holds the tape recorder. However, Jeremy finds this and explains that him and Freddie could have never met last night since he was with Megan the whole time. Upon realizing this, Megan and Jeremy both agree to tell Freddie about Lloymari. Megan finds a barrel and proceeds to take it to the plane. Freddie tries to find the barrel, but he frustratingly throws the pickaxe in the distance, only to find a barrel of oil hidden in a hole. Freddie runs to get it, but a rock is about to crush him so he dives into the hole to where the rock makes him stuck in the hole. He screams for help, which makes Lloymari rush over and find the barrel. Chris then orders the duo to sing. Song Lloymari starts to sing about how she plans to leave Freddie in the hole, possibly forever, but Freddie sings about how she should help him out. They argue and after a while, Freddie gets mad at Lloymari and says that they are the best players left, and leaving him in a hole is a weak way to win, which makes Lloymari reconsider. Lloymari decides to dig Freddie out. Lloymari and Freddie both promise to vote out Jeremy at the elimination. Challenge #2 (Part Two) Megan goes into the plane to prepare a cake. Meanwhile, Freddie and Lloymari show up with their barrels, and the challenge is over. Lloymari goes into a confessional stating that everything was strategic. Freddie says the same thing in a confessional, only to have Megan burst in. At first, Freddie thinks that Megan was going to kill him, but Megan instead told him about Lloymari. This changes Freddie's promise to Lloymari. Elimination Chris has a marshmallow ceremony in honor of the first season. Megan receives a marshmallow for invincibility and Freddie receives a marshmallow for having no votes. Chris reveals that Lloymari has two votes and Jeremy has one vote. As he is about to read the last vote, Megan remembers about the cake and runs into the plane to bring it out. She brings it out with lit rockets as candles on it, while standing right next to leaking barrels of oil. This makes the cast and Chris scream at her. Eric is seen running out of the plane just moments before it explodes. Megan is then covered in soot, charred, and saddened that her cake is ruined. Megan starts to cry, just as her hair falls off. Chris runs over and angrily declares that Megan is disqualified for the competition, which meant that Freddie, Lloymari and Jeremy were the Final 3. Freddie then runs over to the campfire pit and throws the votes into the fire. After running off, Lloymari, who was hiding, got the votes out and saw that Freddie voted for him and promised revenge. Chris signs off the show as he starts crying. Trivia *This is the second time that someone was disqualified from the show. The first was [[]] when Jake was disqualified. *This is the third time that someone has become bald. Category:TD: Level Three Episodes Category:Episodes